Luna Girl’s bedroom
'''Luna Girl’s bedroom '''is a room of the Moonbeams’ house. It made it’s first appearance in My Mommy the Moth Fairy, it’s second appearance in Divide and Win, third appearance in In Luna We Trust, fourth appearance in Luna Diary, and fifth appearance in Luna Blossoms. Appearance The walls of the room are painted purple and decorated with photos and framed pictures of Luna Girl, her friends, her parents, and her moths, some Sailor Moon Crystal posters, Jewelpet posters, Precure posters, and Anna Blue posters, and also moon decorations and star stickers in different colors. The carpet floor is colored dark blue with a lavender rug with a moon print that resembles the one on Luna Girl’s villain suit. Luna Girl’s bed has a purple blanket, it includes a big aqua pillow, a pink heart-shaped pillow with lace, a blue circular pillow with lace, a yellow star-shaped pillow, and a light blue crescent moon-shaped pillow, and her bunny cuddly toy is included. The room also includes these other things: * A windowsill with curtains and a comfy seating with a drawer where Luna Girl hides her villain suit and mask, Luna Magnet, and Luna Board in. * A vanity mirror with a Kira Deco Jewelpet-themed jewelry box, a headband holder that holds different kinds of Luna’s headbands, and different kinds of makeup like lipgloss and lip balm, perfume, lotions, blush, a hairbrush, a comb, and a can of sparkly hairspray. * A desk that is also an art studio with a desk lamp, her iDisney phone being charged by her charger plugged in, a laptop, a printer, paper, notebooks, sketchbooks, how-to-draw tutorial books, DIY books, coloring books, a can of paintbrushes, paints (both watercolor and acrylic), a box of crayons, colored pencils, and markers, and other art supplies where Luna Girl draws or paints. * A bulletin board with drawings, photos, and printed images above the desk. * A silver trash bin. * A white dressing drawer that holds her spring and summer tops and bottoms in the drawers and has a small vase of a blue heart lily and a red rose, a picture of Luna Girl and Gekko at the Valentine's Day Party, and the empty heart-shaped chocolate box underneath it. * A modular bookcase that holds boxes of Luna Girl's memory treasures, a scrapbook, some books about stars, the moon, space, plants, and animals (both regular and magical), and Luna Girl’s favorite books (like The Girl Who Drank the Moon book, Sailor Moon manga books, W.I.T.C.H. chapter books and graphic novels, Avalon: Web of Magic books, Star Darlings book, Dork Diaries books, Rose books, Magical Venice books, and Thea Stilton books), a radio, some music CDs, and figures of her favorite heroes, villains, and magical animals, and has a statue of Sailor Moon, standees of Anna Blue, Henry, Zoe, Damien Dawn, and Lyds, and three framed pictures on top: a purple frame with a picture of Night Ninja, Romeo, and her together on the left side (which is later, replaced by a handmade fancy framed picture of Luna with Nancy and Bree), a red frame with a picture of the PJ Masks in the middle, a hot pink heart-shaped frame of Gekko on the right, and a black framed picture of Luna with the Disney Junior Club that has the words, “Welcome to the DJC, Luna”, below on the other right. * A nightstand with a blue lamp, a calendar, and a pink alarm clock. * A toy box filled with toys * Her ice skates hanging from a hook on the wall above the toy box on the right * Two bean bag chairs that are colored purple and blue, plus a white reading chair where Luna Girl reads. * A Victorian wardrobe that holds her fall and winter clothes, costumes, dresses, hats, and shoes. * A body mirror * A mobile with a moon, a star, and a moth hanging from the ceiling. * A mini-chandelier that also hangs from the ceiling. * A moth house for Luna Girl’s moths to sleep in. * A pet bed and water and food bowls for her pet arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion. Trivia * Luna Girl hides her secret diary under her pillows (even though Romeo found it). Category:Bedrooms Category:Places Category:Rooms